Isabela pregnant, Hawke father
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Isabela pregnant with children and Hawke us the father. But things don't go so well after finding out he wasn't told first. But told last.
1. chapter 1

"It was a night to remember. One of those nights were both of them had each other in there arms."

Isabela - had been with Hawke from the day they met. She thought it would end one night. It didn't end for either of them that day. In fact she needed to to tell him something.

Hawke - New something was wrong with Isabela. Rightly so and for good reason to.

Hawke - Isabela what's wrong. You seem upset with someone ir something.

Isabela - Hawke I know you love me a lot and I love you. But the fact of the matter is I have been trying to figure out how to tell you for a while about something bothering me.

Hawke - Isabela you can tell me. I'm not going to get upset with you. I just want use to be together for ever.

Isabela - Hawke, I know you are probably not ready to here this even from me. I'm pregnant and your the Father.

Hawke - What did you say, Isabela.

Isabela - Hawke you heard what I said to you. Your a father and I am with twins. I guess I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think less of me.

Hawke - Isabela hows it possible. I was careful with you. Thats what you asked from me. But mostly question is when did this happen.

Isabela - do you remember that day I came to visit you. I told you that your place in low town was better than you Manson.

Hawke - Yeah I remember that day.

Isabela - Well that night we spent together was more then just a great night together. I was trying to get pregnant that night with you. You see I talked a lot about people and there lives with you.

Your sister said you both lost your younger brother Carver and felt sorry that it happened. Bethany said you were on your way here when he jumped in front of a dark spawn to save your mother. She told me that it was hard to see him die and that you thought about leaving.

Hawke - Isabela are you trying to make sure I never leave kirwall ever or are you trying to make sure I never leave you alone again.

Isabela - I guess it's a little of both. I'm happy to be here with you. But mostly I'm happy to know that you are the father of are children. I guess I wanted to be yours from the start.

Hawke - Isabela why are you telling me about this now? I'm interested in knowing why. Yes I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner and more upset that you told Aveline, Merril, Bethany and others before me. I think I had the right to know this. So what is your so called explain for not telling me.

Isabela - See this is why I didn't tell you about it sooner. Your all upset and you have the right to be. But I'm here now and planning on staying.

Hawke - IsabeIa why don't you just go visit Aveline or Merrill. Better yet I need to be alone right now. Walking out of the room leaving.

Isabela - Stood there in shock as she watched him leave heading out for the night. She new what she did and drove him away. She sat on the bed crying. Hi is anyone home.

Aveline, Bethany and Merrill came to visit there friends. But what they found was Isabella crying in the bed.

Aveline - Isabela what happened here?

Isabela - I told him the truth like you all told me to. But as soon as I did he got very upset at me for it. So upset that as he left saying he needed time alone and I should visit one of you.

Bethany - Aveline check the storage please to see if he's gear us there.

Aveline - Bethany it's all gone. All the gear in cluding the new Heavy armor thats able to help against dragons.

Isabela - heard this. He's gonna face tbe dragon that destroyed the mine a lone. I can't believe he said he was going to the bar.

Isabela - Merrill please go to the hangman and find varric, ferris, and Andears.

Merrill - She left to head to the bar but when she got there no one was around and she asked if anyone seen varric or ferris or Andears. After thus she came back to tell Isabela there all gone and all left notes.

Isabela - Merril read one of the notes please.

Dear Isabela, If you are reading this I have left the hangman. I'm probably not going to be back every again after Hawke, me Ferris, and Andre's finish or be a live. We all know what you Aveline, Bethany, and Merril did to Hawke. Its not something that we can forgot very easy or forgive.

Merrill - Next notes Andre's, Bethany how could you treat your brother this way after everything he has done for you.

Merrill - last note is from Ferris, Aveline how could you be so mean to the one friend you have that truely cared and support you through times of need you all let him down and all a shamed of you. I'm for one is really shamed of you Isabela.

Aveline - Wait there is a fourth note.

To Knight captain Cullen, this is a letter to you about what happened to me if I don't return to kirwall. I'm sure that guard captain Aveline will be asking for your help soon. Please don't let her do anything or ask you for anything in return. I'm sure you are aware that I'm left to face the dragon in the mine area. I probably won't return.

p.s. I hope you will understand if I don't tell you sooner about this. I'm sorry I lied to you. please protect my friends we'll.

Isabela - Started crying more and more. I know that it's not been easy in him. He's the champion of kirkwall and married to me. I'm not the easiest person to be around or with as you all have seen. I'm trying for the sake of him. Because of this I been trying harder than before to be around for him alot.

I'm been in the mansion for the past two weeks now and not left like he wanted or question anything he said. I should have the benefit of the dount to explain more to him.

Aveline - I think I might know what is going on with him. I'm sure it has to do with use or not. I'm probably more sure it has to be with the fact that he is part of the mine and its his responsibility to take care of this situation now. I'm not sure why he left four beautiful woman here in a mansion under guard.

Bethany - Aveline what do you mean under guard?

Aveline - I will show you. Look out the window and you'll see Templar guards and City guards that I don't control anymore because he paid them off for his house guard's. I was upset at first but when he told me that it was because of Isabela being pregnant and caring twins now. I understood why and don't blame him.

Bethany and Isabella - Both looking outside to see the guards that Aveline was telling them about.

Bethany - How did he managed this. I'm going to ask you. Because I know my brother doesn't have this much influence in Kirkwall ever. So tell me Aveline how did he do this?

Aveline - Well one night he asked me how much would it be to hire my guards and to protect the mansion he owns. In fact I think he was planning on expansion of the the mansion and two more floors. I'm sure the other two floors would of be for Him and Isabella and no one else. I'm just not sure because he kept the plans to his self every day.

Isabella - What do you mean expansion of the mansion? I don't understand why he would want this.

Aveline I don't know how to explain it to you. But I think it all involved something of plans for barrick and armory as well as fortifications to. As if I remember there was three escape tunnels as well just in case and he top two floors involved big bed room fir you both. But the part that I found strange was the smaller rooms that were on the plane had my name, Bethany, Merrill and two others.

Isabella, What is this about? I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me either or say something.

Bethany I think I have a good idea of why he didn't want to tell you. Think about it and you'll understand why.

Isabella thought long and hard about why her husband didn't say anything to her about facing the dragon. Then it soon doned on her she was pregnant and he knew she would be at risk.

Isabella Are you telling me that reason he didn't say anything to me about the dragon is because of me being pregnant and that i be a risk to the mission?

Bethany and Aveline both look at each other. Then both of them look at Isabella and said yes that's why.


	2. Chapter 2 Aveline wants something

Aveline - Decided she wanted something in return from Hawke. She didn't know what she wanted from him. But knew she was going to get it one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3 Bethany wants to be taken

Bethany - one night late walks down the hallway. She heard noises. As she walked further she saw the door to brother room open a little bit. Peaking in she could see Isabella on her hands and knees getting her ass fucked harf and roughly by her brother. She thrn heard Isabella begging for him to take her snd use bet body as he wants.

Bethany - started to feel wet between her legs. She reach down starts to rub her self slowly. Then mosns, hopefully she thought her brother didn't hear her at all or would notice her.


End file.
